Our Lives
by DeathDaisy
Summary: "Like sands through the hour-glass, so are the days of our lives" - days comes and go, but all the fun and adventures just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Our lives is just a series of one-shots drabbels and stuff :) right now its a little side project, so yeah.**

**. **

The White fox rolled her eyes.

"na, no way Sparks" she told her witchy friend,Sparkle.

"no way? cant you just reverse the whole way back?" the Peach fox said, otherways known as Angel.

"ha-ha" Sparkle said dryly, which cased whispers to burst out laughing.

"what ..im not even goin to ask" she said, holding up her hands in defence.

"no one toldya to!" Whispers managed out getting into a new fit of laughter.

"is she always like that?" The brown wolf-fox asked. (sparkle)

"na only when your around" Angel said throwing herself onto the cream sofa, plopping her feet onto the coffee-table.

Whisper sobered up in an instance, "what did i say about putting your feet on my coffee table?" Whispers asked in a low, creepy voice, which scared the living life out-of Angel.  
>"uhh..not to?" she said, scratching her head. Whispers narrower her now crimson eyes and the blond. Angel gulped.<p>

"some-ones in trouble" Sparkles said in a sing song voice, which whispers choose to ignore. Angel, gingerly took her feet off the coffee table, grabbed a tissue as she cleaned up the non existing mess and throwing it in the near by trash can.

Whisper's crimson eyes returned to their normal rosy pink. As she walked over to the kitchen. "cookie or cupcakes?" she said, showcasing her newest baked delicious food.

"Cookie!" Angel yelled just as sparkles said "cupcake."

"both?" Angel said, shrugging taking a piece of both, stuffing the cupcake in her mouth, frosting cherry and all.

"if only Ally was here.."whispers said, gingerly taking a bite.

The names squirrel walked in. "some one said Ally?"she said, leaning onto the kitchine isle. Angel motioned her over and stuffed one of those giant chocolate chip cookies into her face, mainly mouth. she gave whispers a thumbs up, as she munched away the cookie.

**~*~ **  
><strong>AN: now i want a cookie xD<strong>


	2. Beep

**.**

**beep**

**Summery: Whispers, Ali, Angel, Leaf and glacia were all sitting peacefully in the backyard, what happens to Angel?**

**.**

"Ali im bored!" Angel exclaimed from her spot on the big swing that whispers had in the back yard.

"well do something" Ali said skimming through a fashion magazine.

"and do not bore us with you" whispers added, from angel's other side of the red and yellow swing, reading a cook book.

"why is this swing red and yellow?" angel asked.

"to make you wonder" Glacia said from her position on the white garden chair, she had her headphones on, but she still heard the conversation going around.

Leaf shrugged turning her attention back to the device she was playing with.

_Bleep_

"heard that dudes?!" Angel asked alarmed

"nope" the four girls answered automatically returning to their previous actions.

Angel huffed.

_Beep!_

"it came again!" angel said looking around accusingly.

"angel, hun, you sure u didn't get a sun hit or something?" Ali sudjested.

"sun hit?" Leaf raised her eyebrow at the squirrel.

"uhh you know when ur head starts pounding after u sit in the sun?" Ali made up an excuse for not knowing the actual name.

"oh." Leaf said turning back to small black object in her hand.

_BEEP_

"Guys! Don't tell me you didn't hear that!" angel exclaimed again

Leaf tried to mask her laughter with a cough.

"you" Angel said narrowing her eyes accusingly at the lime green hedgehog

"what?" Leaf asked innocently.

"whats that weird black thingy you've been playing with all along?" Angel acuased

"its my cooker time alerting thing" Whsipers said, looking at her sister

Angel huffed returning to her previous spot.

Leaf rolled her eyes at the peach fox.

_BEEEPPP!_

Angel groaned, "you did not just not hear that!"

"Angel check your grammar! You've just made the 'double negative' issue!" Ali scolded the bored fox.

"gosh Ali! Here :" did you hear that?" Angel said rolling her eyes

"to answer your question no I did not hear anything" Ali said looking at her nails.

Angel sat back glazing over nothing.

_BEEP!_

"you guys!" Angel whined

Glacia suddenly bursted out in laughter

Angel questioned the Brit's sanity.

"you should have seen your face!" Glacia said wiping the tears from her blue eyes.

"some one please explain" Angel said looking at her other friends who were also laughing.

_8 minuets later.._

"so I just.." Glacia said before getting into another laughing fit.

"why are we laughing?" Leaf managed to say

Ali got her arms up doing weird motions with them "I don't know!" she managed

"okay okay guys stop" Glacia said

Moments later they al bursted out into laughter again

"okay, ifs just that I got the beep sound on my MP3 and I just couldn't resist using it on you!" the grey wolf explained.

"well that was a mightly good plan" Ali said high fiving the grey wolf.

*cue laughter*

**.**

**Fun? ;)**


	3. A Morning In My Random Life

**.**

**A Morning in My Random Life**

**Summery: Angel's life with Whispers, not that easy living with a clean-o-holic! a small refrance to WWE. **

**.**

"Whispers? Can you please stop vacuuming the house on 6:30 in the morning?" Angel screamed from her room in a half-sleepy way.

"No no way im finishing the house stuff early so we can go to the park" Whispers said back to Angel.

Whispers was now vacuuming the fluffy white carpet in Angel's purple bed room since they were going out with Glacia, Leaf, and Ally to the park then to somewhere nice

"UGH!" Angel let out a loud sigh and got out of her purple covers, she was wearing a red Camisole top with swirls of purple on them, she starched out and moved out of the room.

The house was quite too quite if you delete the humming sound of the vacuum cleaner in the next room.

Angel plopped her self on the white love seat in the living room toke out the two remote controls from the near coffee table and opened the TV on the first channel: News

"ugh, boring!" Angel said moving to the next channel

'_D-D-Dorrraaaaaaa_!"

"NO!" Angel almost screamed pressing the next button

'_Sponge Bob squar-"_

"cool but not now!" angel pressed next getting a little frustrated

'_Welcome back to Monday night Raw'_

"its not even Monday you idiots!" Angel closed the TV Giving up hope of finding a decent show to put on. Getting up from the coach, getting used to the ground till the walls stayed where they were supposed to be. One thing for sure: Angel is NOT a morning person.

Getting to the kitchen to seeing on the table a bunch of chocolate chip Pancakes

"now this I like" Angel said eyeing the pancakes then getting a dish from the cupboard then placing 3 pancakes on it

"these should do" Angel caught her reflection on the perfectly clean oven door -courtesy of whispers maniac cleaning- and gulping… her hair was mixed blonde with blood red colliding with each other, her purple eyes barely opening . She sat up straightening her outfit a red camisole top with a pair of red and black pants 'Blazing Angel' of course her trade mark.

Making it to her bathroom she washed her face for what seemed to be the 1000 time applying some eyeliner and foundation, a coral pink lip gloss. Then grabbing a brush and a hair straighter although her hair was naturally straight this made it smother. After all that was done Angel looked at her watch it was 8:30 _already huh time really fly's by.._

After picking some Black Denim pants with a hot pink shirt with two tacos draw on it and a pair of sneakers she headed out to the kitchen hearing the vacuum cleaners sound she concluded that whispers was still cleaning. Taking back her plate full of goodies she plopped on the sofa again hoping for some good TV shows. She opened it to what was WWE: Raw since she closed the TV after she saw that; was now replaced by a fashion show Angel sat and watched as a new Fashion Designer broadcasted her first fashion show

"no! she got the colors all wrong!" Angel said taking another bite almost choking on it once she saw a giant balloon like dress in orange with green accessory

"she looks like a giant orange ready to be pealed and eaten" she mumbled

Then Harry potter theme song came on, knowingly Angel pressed the green button on her I-phone "yes? Yes…I know… wrong number ,,,bye!" she said cheerfully

"stupid retarded people" She muttered

She continued watching TV until Whispers came out of the room with a cheerful face

"all done! I see you liked my 'goodies' Angel" whispers said motioning towards the empty plate

"Yup, but don't you dare waking me up again" angel yawned

"ok then, hey wanna watch a taped Episode of Monday night raw?" Whispers said all energetic

"no, I hate the freaking WWE" Angel said

"but -but this is so 'freaking' funny! Trust me on this one, plus weren't you bored?"

Angel mumbled a 'yes'

"ok so this one was on I think 20-june after Capitols punishment, there is that one segment that even if you don't know what they are talking about you'll laugh here" Whispers started the show fast forwarding the show until the moment she wanted (**AN:the segment's link is down)**

"so ok, Miz and Christian and R-truth arguing much more fun than ours" Whispers said

"but whisps I don't care" angel made a move but only made whispers glare at her

M: "How dare you?"

C: "How dare me? How dare you?"

T: "How dare me? How dare you?"

M: "Really? Really? Really?"

C: "Really? Really?"

T: "Really? Really?"

C: "Riley!"

M: "Riley? Randy!"

C: "Randy? Riley!"

M: "Randy!"

C: "Riley!"

M: "Randy!"

C: "Riley!"

M: "Randy!"

C: "Riley!"

M: "Randy!"

T: "JIMMY! JIMMY! JIMMY! JIMMY!

Whispers was laughing so hard at this point .

"ohh-kay?" Angel said fighting a smile

"oh come on! This is the best segment WWE had in…well years!" whispers managed to say

"but their stupid!"

"that's the point, you see Mr. Blondie, Christian, their, has been working their for '17 long years'"

"whats he complaining about again?" Angel said

"he lost his best Friends' Title, you see when edge retired he had to give up the title so anyways it was cool up until 5 days after he won, he lost it to randy Orton"

"oh" was Angels only response

"the other one Mr. Awesome, Miz, who isn't that awesome, lost to his own apprentice"

"taught him well"

"yes he did, lastly Mr. Psychopath over their, was complaining that 'little jimmy's AKA kids, lost him his match"

"cool I guess,I don't even know you any more sis!, so anyways what do you wanna do today?" Angel asked

"errr nothing, but you have to admit that was pretty funny!"

"it was, a teeny tiny bit" angel said

"OK! Lets go we are going to be late for the park" Whispers said hyperly

"aren't I supposed to be the hyper one? And why did we watch that?" Angel asked

"well since you were all rational and stuff I said why not?"

"good enough.."

"plus I wanted to show you how Crazy wwe Creative team is"

"ok?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**So I decided since I got a block for my CSI:NY story (writers block sucks) soo yea this is kinda inspired by Saso and the WWE :P random much?**

**While writing I was listening to: "just close your eyes" by story of the year, explains why WWE got into this**

LINK: www .you tube watch?v = -EEc h0Gz pUo


	4. Chocolate & Vampires

**.**

**Chocolates & Vamps**

**Summery: **

**Watching 'the Vampire Diaries' can get addictive, specialy for Ali & Angel, but is adding Chocolate to the mix a good idea?**

**.**

Angel was glued to the TV set, that hung on the wall across Whisper's cream sofa.

Alison was also glued to the TV.

Whispers rolled her eyes as she plopped herself between them and glanced at the screen.

"Oh gosh, it still didn't finish?" the white fox exclaimed

"Shhhh" Angel shushed her friend while Alison placed her hand on whispers mouth

"Come on guys you can't be seriously hooked on this" she motioned to the screen.

"Go away" the both snapped bringing their attention back to the TV.

"Guys, I'm a fan too you know"

Commercials ran on screen as the cream squirrel turned to face her best friend  
>"now what?"<p>

"Cookies?" Whispers said offering her friends from the red plate

"Sure" the both said as they 'stuffed' their faces with the delicacy

"I'm so waiting for Delena!" Angel squeaked.

"No I love Stelena!" Ali objected

"I don't like Elena" Whispers said as she pulled a face "I much rather Katherine, at least she told the boys she loves them both" she said shrugging

Little did she know that this was little fuel added to that's we eternal 'Vampire Diaries' discussion.

Yup that's what they were watching.

"How dare you! Elena is much better than that self centered chick!" Ali said censoring her last word

"Besides Damon is the best lead, Elena is the best lead those two were made for each other! Its destiny" Angel said flat out, as if she's explaining it to a 5 year old kid.

Whispers stared at her other best friend, Ali, who was almost going to explode.

"No Hun, sorry to burst your bubble but Dee certainly doesn't not wanna be with Elena, he needs someone who actually cares for him" Ali explained tossing her black hair backwards

"Dudes, if u haven't noticed Damon just killed Mason" whispers said looking at the screen

"Yes!" the two girls jumped then glued their eyes back to the TV.

Damon, on TV, was calling Katherine taunting her about mason.

"Baaaad move their Dee" Ali muttered.

"Vewy bad" Angel 'baby' voice said

"Of course it's bad, Kat always has a plan B …and their goes Jenna" I motioned as Jenna stabbing herself came on screen "ohh come onn you've made me watch this a thousand times!" I said running my hand in my hair.

"See Katarina is evil I tell you evil!" Angel exclaimed

"If someone stopped you from getting what you want wouldn't you do something about it?" Whispers asked

Angel shrugged.

"Well the ep ended, wanna watch the next one?!" Ali said already putting on the next episode.

"Hello anyone home?" Glacia said as she knocked on the door waking in with leaf behind her.

"Were here" Ali called them over, even if you could see the living room from the front door.

"Heya leaf, Glacia!" Angel said

"What are you guys doing?" leaf asked the 3 girls

"Oh their forcing me to stay so they can have all my cookies" whispers said non-chantly motioning to her half eaten cookie plate.

"Mmm chocolate chip" Glacia said taking a huge bite into the cookie.

Leaf laughed at the grey wolf, who just ignored her.

"I'm getting the double chocolate chip cupcakes out of the oven" the fox said making her way over the kitchen, jumping of the kitchen isle which separated it from the living room.

Let's just say Ali and Angel didn't watch another episode Vampire diaries.

It just lost way too easily in front of this chocolate loving bunch.

**.**

**Random idea was watching TVD and got sudden urge to type up a series of one-shots.**

**I don't own Leaf or Glacia, they're for their respected owned/creator.**


	5. Sisterhood

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Sonic one-shot**

**Hey guys im kinda back! Well im kinda in the mood to write a sonic one-shot thingy about whispers and Angel having one of their fights…sisterhood**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Ang! Where are you and why did you leave the oven open whilst the cupcakes were baking! I told you to turn it off!" Whispers shrieked when she got home to her apartment, she was out visiting Glacia while her sister Angel (who is not innocent at all) was in the house alone. Angel had arrived 2 weeks earlier when Whispers made her a surprise birthday\picnic party.

Whispers had been baking cupcakes all morning for the town's annual bake sale bake off, so she popped round to Glacia's house to grab some mixing bowls.

"I was too lazy to." The peach fox said walking out of her new room in a purple shirt that matches her eye color and a black mini skirt,

"Too lazy to just close the oven?" Whisper said when she opened the oven to be greeted with a puff of black dust\smoke. "Bah!" Whispers said, gasping for air when she took the cupcakes out, half of them were damaged beyond repair

"Err half of them can still do fine." Angel waved her off, "Plus you still have the others"

"Angel you're going to damage my squeaky clean cupcake bake sale reputation jeez!"

"Repu- what?" Angel said like a 3 year old.

"Ugh, don't you get it? I'm the queen of clean! And then you come along…" Whisper trails off Appling pink icing on the half damaged cupcakes.

"See not all lost." Angel said leaning against the sink.

"Not at all lost dear sis." Whispers snaps at her.

"Jeez, no need to be all grumpy" Angel murmurs.

"Yeah sis no need at all, its just me!" Whispers snaps again going around the kitchen placing a new bunch of cupcakes in the oven then continuing to fix the damaged cupcakes.

"You look like a crazy fox right now you know that?" Angel said with a matter of fact tone.

"You think?" Whisper shrieks again cleaning the counter with the black remains of the burned fiasco.

"But sis really you need a chill pill." Angel says jumping over the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room.

"Yeah chill pill." Whispers said sarcastically.

_-_After a Few hours after the bake sale back at the house -_-_

"See nothing bad happened." Angel said eating the last bit of cookies she had with her.

"Yeah sure Ang, nothing just you buying every last bit of chocolate chip cookies from every person." Whispers said dropping the now empty baking trays.

"Ehh I like them, plus you kept your precious 1st place blue medal" Angel shrugged.

"You think I care for the ribbon more about making people happy worth my cupcakes? Seriously? That's to low even for you" Whispers replied.

"Here we start about me not being enough" Angel muttered.

"Who said you weren't enough Ang? You're a bit too much" Whispers said about her 16 yrs old sister with the mind of a 5 year old.

"Ok I'm sorry I burned your precious cupcakes gesh" Angel snapped.

"That's all I wanted to hear all morning! Sis just apologize for the wrong stuff you do. Is that so hard?" Whispers asked her sister.

"Yes…I mean no." Angel said falling onto the couch

"Well it's not so hard just be a teeny weenie bit responsible so I can leave you be, how you've lived on your own that past year is beyond me." Whispers pointed out.

"Is that all you ask Whisps?" Angel said. (Oh yeah did I mention Whispers got over the fact that people call her Whisps? Yea she did.)

"Yeah that's all I ask for" Whispers said.

"Ok then, deal!" Angel said.

"Deal." Whispers agreed then the Harry Potter theme song started, "Go get your phone."

"Fine." Angel said. (if you didn't notice she is a huge 'Harry Potter' fan.)

"Yea its angel….really?…wait your asking me to…if my sis can…of course then! Bye!" Angel hung up with a smile of her lips. "Guess what?"

"Do I have to?" Whispers asked.

"Nope! We are going to the lunch of my new spring collection!" Angel piped happily.

"Seriously? Amazing I'm so happy for you Ang!" Whisper said, trapping her sis in a bear hug.

Sisters alway fight bu no matter how long it takes they reunite, because they share a special bond; Sisterhood

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Just had a fight with my beastie about ignoring me so yea just felt about righting about it but with a make up part =) obviously I don't own glacia its for solar Sunset (GW before)**


End file.
